


An Open-Ended Tale

by lostamongstars



Series: The Secret Lives of Parisians [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostamongstars/pseuds/lostamongstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary because this is a flash fic and for the life of me, I can't write one. Crossposted on my tumblr, catnoirism. [I accept theme suggestions for this one- just comment or shoot a message on my tumblr c:]</p><p>Part 1 of The Secret Lives of Parisians</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open-Ended Tale

The full moon is out, and Chat Noir peeks behind one of the metal beams. He sees Ladybug at the other side, swinging her legs to the air. Her stance is a little slouched, but Chat Noir thinks she's never looked so regal. She's vulnerable yet invincible.  
  
My lady came, he thinks giddily. That's upon his request, of course. But Ladybug has a habit of turning him and his subtle advances down. Only tonight has she finally, finally, give in to his repeating repertoire. Not that he minds her acts, though. He's in love with her, and that side of her is quite an endearing gesture.  
  
Strange, isn't it?  
  
With the rose between his lips, Chat Noir leaps from beam to beam, getting closer to his light. Ladybug seems to glow beneath the moonlight's silver, accentuating his lithe physique, the way she exudes self-confidence. It makes him quite conscious of himself, really.  
  
Then he lands beside her, walks on all fours like the cat he is. Ladybug notices, a sparkle in her eyes suddenly there. His heart skips a beat when he actually sees her smile at him.   
  
"What's this about, Kitty Cat?" she says. Her eyes has always been a vibrant, oceanic blue, but right now, her eyes seem to take all of his breath away.  
  
"My lady." Chat Noir kneels like an old-fashioned knight, holding out the rose to her. "Thank you for gracing me with your purr-etty presence tonight."  
  
She rolls her eyes, but her smile doesn't fade. A new sign, looks like. "Really, Chat Noir."  
  
Here comes it. Chat Noir stands and walks towards her. Of course, Ladybug backs away. Her eyes are clouded by suspicion, a little of curiosity. She almost trips from her retrograde walking, a gasp escaping her. Chat Noir grabs for her hands, securing her stance. The rose he's brought falls away, forgotten. They're so close he knows he can steal that kiss. Their second kiss, if he counts the time where he's under the influence of an akuma.  
  
Only that Chat Noir doesn't take that kiss, for he's too lost in her blue eyes that seems so enchanting under the moonlight. Her eyes flit, confused. "Chat Noir," she whispers, almost inaudible.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell so many things to you, my lady," he starts in a rush, leaving him breathless. Chat Noir sighs, shakes his head. Laughing a little, he continues. "So many, in fact, I don't know where to start."  
  
Ladybug doesn't say anything, but the subtle play of her eyes and slight twitches of her eyebrows tell how nervous she is. He feels his own hands sweating.  
  
Chat Noir blinks his hesitations away. "Ladybug, I..."  
  
The smell of Camembert on Adrien's left snaps out of the Parisian night that he has created, that he's rereading for who knows how many times now. As his fingers stop inches away from the keyboard, Adrien sees Plagg's ever-annoying smirk on his peripheral vision. He eats his smelly cheese and says, "You won't be able to finish that if you just hover your fingers there!"


End file.
